magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Format Issue 2
This issue was cover-dated November 1991 and cost £2.95. A floppy disk was attached. On the Disk Cadaver - Demo - 2 pages (9-10) Air Warrior - On Line Game - 1½ pages (11-12) PCBoss - DOS Menu (12) Silence - Disables PC Speaker (12) News Orion and Goldstar take on Amstrad with their own PC + Games bundles (17) GST Software update Timeworks Publisher and DESKpress (17) Education: Fun School 4 and Kidz Mouse announced (19) The Far Side Computer Calender for Windows, only $69.95! (19) John Minson reports on the recent European Computer Entertainment Show (20) :Spellcasting 201: The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Harpoon, Leather Goddesses of Phobos 2, Elvira II: The Jaws Of Cerberus Game Announcements:- :The Games: Winter Challenge, Winter Super Sports, WWF Wrestlemania, Pit-Fighter, Mike Ditka Power Football, International Sports Challenge, Soccer Compilation (17) :Advantage Tennis, Daemonsgate, HeroQuest, Crusaders of the Dark Savant, Les Manley: Lost in LA, Another World, Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (19) :Lord of the Rings: Vol II, Eye of the Beholder II, Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, Plan 9 from Outer Space, Theatre of War (20) Features Letters - 2 pages (24-25) The World at Your Fingertips: CD-Rom & CD-I - Paul Rigby - 6 pages (27-32) :The CD has changed the way we listen to music. It is now set to revolutionize the capabilities of the PC as huge volumes of data become available to you and I. Paul Rigby puts his floppies to one side and examines the hard benefits. Graphics: Fishing for clues - Dicon Peeke - 3 pages (44-46) :Impress your colleagues and friends with the graphic power of your PC and your own design ability as Dicon Peeke gives professional advice for those floundering with Deluxe Paint II Enhanced. Maestro of the Micro - Martin Walker - 3 pages (63-64,67) :Musical accompaniment to computer games does not just 'happen' - there are professional musicians at work behind the MIDI port. Martin Walker tells you what it takes to become a micro musician. Company Profile: Paragon Software - John Minson - 4 pages (82-85) :Paragon Software has a talent for creating role playing games. Our man with the air miles and a Box Brownie, John Minson, takes a trip to the team behind Space 1889 and MegaTraveller. Q&A - 2 pages (104-105) Reviews Software Games Public Domain - 4 pages (99-102) There's more to PC software than the latest whiz-bang commercial package. PCF's own Richard Longhurst and Jason Saunders rate some of the great -value programs available in the public domain. Astronomy - 4 pages (54-57) When the drama of blasting aliens in the latest fangled shoot-'em-up wanes, try taking time to peacefully probe extra-terrestrial phenomena. Ray Girvan reviews and rates a cluster of PC-based astronomy aids. Hardware Joysticks - 4 pages (72-75) Getting to grips with a joystick should not be a hit-and-miss affair - choosing the right for you is essential. Thus PC Format presents a roundup of recommended best buys. Tips F-19 Stealth Fighter - Declan McColgan - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Consultant Editor :John Minson Production Editor :Karl Foster Staff Writers :Richard Longhurst, Jason Saunders Contributors :Paul Rigby, Mark Smiddy, Dicon Peeke, Martin Walker, Sean Masterson, Mark Ramshaw, Trenton Webb, Ray Girvan, Declan McColgan, Mostyn McGuffin, Silas Bovage Art Editor :Wayne Allen Graphic Designer :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews